1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller and a pairing method thereof, particularly to a remote controller and a pairing method, which can control all the controlled devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional illumination system, a one-to-one or one-to-multiple pairing relationship exists between a remote controller and at least one illumination device, whereby to control the illumination system through wireless communication. In an illumination system for larger space, multiple remote controllers are paired with multiple illumination devices to form a multiple-to-multiple pairing relationship for controlling the illumination devices section by section, similar to the conventional switch set on the wall. Thus, multitudinous remote controllers are used to control multitudinous illumination devices. Suppose one remote controller can control two lightbulbs. Thus, four remote controllers are needed to control eight light bulbs.
The inconvenience that the user cannot simultaneously control all illumination devices in a single operation leads to operational inefficiency of the illumination system.
Therefore, a remote controller and a paring method thereof able to control all the controlled devices become targets the manufacturers are eager to achieve.